I Need Your Help
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Hotch is in trouble and Rossi goes to an old friend for help. Part of my challenge with CrystalIceLover. My pairing was Rossi and Gideon, my item a vase.


**Another part of the challenge I have with CrystalIceLover. My pairing was Rossi and Gideon and my object a vase. There was no way I was going to do romance because that would creep me out and I'm sure it would creep you out too.**

I Need Your Help

Jason Gideon had just returned to D.C after a four year hiatus. He had been on the road mainly, jus travelling, trying to inject some of the enthusiasm he had for life before Sarah died back into him. He had seen some sights. done a lot of touristy things and done something he had always wanted to do. He travelled down Route 66.

However, he had to come back to Washington because he missed his beloved Smithsonian. The Museum of Natural History in New York was nothing in comparison. He was currently at the Greek section, taking in a beautiful vase he had always adored. Greek art was beautiful in his opinion, there was something about the mythology and romance behind it that was so appealing. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and a familiar voice behind him. ''I knew I'd find you here.''

Gideon turned around and found himself face-to-face with David Rossi, an old friend and colleague of his. ''Dave! How have you been doing? I hear that you've taken my office,'' Gideon smiled as he wamrly shook Rossi's hand.

''I have, hope you don't mind.''

''Not at all. So how is the team doing? Dr Reid still his old self?''

''When you say his old self if you mean rambling about pointless things but often being the key piece, then yes.''

''Ah no change then. And Aaron, how's he doing?''

''Not so well. That's what I actually came here to talk to you about. I assume you've heard of The Boston Reaper?''

''Ah yes, him.''

''Well as you may or may not have heard, we found out who he was after he started killing again. A man by the name of George Foyet.''

''Wasn't he the only victim that survived?''

''He was, he attacked himself to make it look like he was a victim and get the police off him. Ingenious idea if I ever saw one.''

''Hmm curious.''

''It is indeed. Well anyway we travelled to Boston to catch him, and before we found out who he was, Foyet tried to make a deal with Hotch. He said he would stop hunting them if we stopped hunting him. Hotch refused, and Foyet killed a busload of people.''

''Oh.''

''We caught Foyet but he escaped from prison-''

''Really?''

''Yep, and he went on the run. Another ingenious idea from him. Faked convulsions and had previously memorised the prisons blueprints so he knew the place like the back of his hand. Escaping was easy. He went after Hotch a few months later, and stabbed him nine times-''

''What?''

''He was ok, they were an exact match to the ones he gave himself. He studied anatomy so he knew where to cut without killing. He dropped Hotch off at the hospital then disappeared again.''

''That's strange.''

''Foyet is like no UnSub we've ever faced. Then a few months after that, he returned yet again, and to make it short, he killed Haley.''

''Hotch's wife? That Haley?'' A look of shock, horror, confucion, sadness, and sympathy crossed Gideon's face as he dealt with the shocking information.

''Yeah, Hotch is a single parent now. Him and Haley were divorced did you know that?''

''No, I had no idea.''

''Oh, well you do now. Hotch was offered retirement by Strauss-''

''I remember her.''

''It's hard to forget her. He said no, as much as he wanted to be there for his son, he just couldn't. But he hasn't been right since.''

''And you want my help?''

''I see you haven't lost your touch. Aaron is in a dark place right now, and needs help. We're doing the best we can, but maybe seeing you might help.''

''I'm not a miracle worker Dave.''

''I know, but you might ease a bit of the pain he's feeling. It might distract him for a while.''

''I'll do my best.''

''Great! I'll give you a lift to the BAU.''

''Alright, how is the team, same old faces?''

''Yep, same team. Great bunch really, they all have their quirks but they're loveable.''

''And is that computer woman still there, the blonde one?''

''Yes, but she's red now.''

''Huh, she sure is odd.''

''You can say that again. Her own unique style, but she has a heart of gold.''

''And Morgan? Still kicking down doors?''

''Always. It isn't a day well spent for him unless he's kicked down a door.''

''Huh, same old same old. And we've talked about Reid, how about the liasion?''

''JJ? Oh she's great, she has a son now, Henry.''

''Oh that's nice. I'm happy for her. I always liked her. And Prentiss?''

''Same as she was at the start, maybe a bit more..integrated with them now.''

''It took a while for them to trust her. Her mother being an ambassodor didn't help.''

''Not one bit. So here it is.''

''Italian, should have guessed.''

''Hop in, Aaron needs your help.''


End file.
